


Regret

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x22, Angst, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Grief, M/M, episode edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Sam is gone. Castiel regrets and grieves, but will always put Dean first.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing that popped into my head and absolutely demanded to be written while I was working on laundry this morning after catching up on the latest episodes. Just how it goes, I guess! Enjoy!

He had to make Dean leave and it damn near killed Castiel to do it. The look in those eyes: shock, despair, grief, were all like knives penetrating Castiel’s heart as surely as any angel blade ever could. Yet Cas knew that if they stayed, if they attempted to go after Sam, they would all die.

 

Cas was surprised when he actually managed to get Dean to cooperate, though he noticed immediately when the grief gave way to numbness. Dean walked with a purpose, gun in hand, making his way through the woods at the head of their little party. Cas helped to keep an eye out for any threat, but the angel’s gaze just as quickly found Dean with every pass. Watching, waiting, ever protective of the human.

 

Finding Mary was bittersweet and Castiel knew it took all that Dean had not to break down when the woman inquired about her youngest son’s whereabouts. Another knife to Castiel. But he soldiered on and was relieved to see Jack. The boy was alive and Castiel felt the weight on his shoulders ease just a bit. Though his gaze continued to seek out Dean.

 

In the lull of things, when a fleeting moment of quiet was found, Cas pulled Dean aside, away from the rest of the camp. In the shadows of that meager amount of privacy, the angel pulled the hunter into his arms and together, they grieved. Dean was shaking in his embrace, his hands clenched into fists around the fabric of Castiel’s coat. Cas never minded being Dean’s anchor and allowed the tight hold once more, all too willing to give whatever comfort he could.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” The words carried his own grief and regret as he kissed Dean’s temple, held onto his human as protectively as he could.

 

Dean, ever the strong one, however, shook his head and leaned back once he managed to catch his breath. Those eyes that Castiel loved to look into carried a look of steel determination. One Castiel was achingly familiar with after all the years spent at Dean’s side, after countless threats faced.

 

“I’m going back for his body,” was all Dean said, but he gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze to show his angel that Cas was not at fault for what happened back in the tunnel.

 

Dean’s words brought hesitancy and uncertainty to Castiel who moved to follow him when Dean began walking back to the main camp. “Dean…”

 

“He’s going back with us, Cas. I’m not leaving my brother here.” Dean would not budge. That much was clear from his tone as well as the determined pace he set.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Castiel had said those words to Dean on several occasions. Each time without hesitation, knowing that he would follow Dean Winchester to the ends of the universe. Even if it meant dying and actually staying dead. 

 

Sam arriving in the camp, with Lucifer no less, came as a shock to them both, but Castiel was relieved beyond measure to see the brothers reunited once more. Relieved to know that the void in Dean’s heart that only Sam could fill was no more. Now they could focus on the task at hand.

 

Going home. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments. They really help me keep my drive to continue writing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
